Balance ta capote !
by Relaax
Summary: Quand Clarke découvre des préservatifs dans la boîte à bijoux de sa fille adoptive de quinze ans, c'est le drama. Elle stresse à mort et se précipite en parler à celle censée résoudre tous ses problèmes (et accessoirement tous les problèmes de la maison) : Lexa.


**Yo ! V'là du p'tit OS - 7000 mots quand même -. Ca n'excuse pas le retard de publication de "Merci le faux bond" (un jour, je serai VRAIMENT carrée sur les délais), mais j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke était de ce qu'on appelait communément une "maman-poule", le genre protectrice à la limite de l'étouffant qui s'inquiétait sans cesse pour sa progéniture. Alors, forcément, quand elle avait trouvé des préservatifs dans la boîte à bijoux de sa fille adoptive de quinze ans - oui, elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires, c'était MAL -, elle avait ressenti une énorme bouffée d'angoisse. C'était comme si un tsunami de l'extrême lui avait tiré les tripes pour en faire des spaghettis. Elle avait eu le vertige, puis la nausée et elle n'avait pas été loin de chialer sa race. Après tout, on parlait tout de même de la virginité de son _bébé_.

Comme très souvent lorsqu'elle paniquait, sa première réaction avait été de trouver LA personne censée résoudre tous ses problèmes (et accessoirement tous les problèmes de cette maison) : Lexa. Elle s'était pressée jusqu'à leur chambre, l'objet du délit - les capotes saveur banane - à la main. En pleine séance de méditation, sa femme était assise en tailleur au pied de leur lit, le dos droit, les yeux clos. Après six ans de vie commune, il arrivait encore à Clarke de s'appuyer dans l'embrasure de la porte et de la regarder longuement, à la fois attendrie et fascinée par la sérénité qu'elle dégageait. Mais là, que dalle, elle était trop perturbée par sa _découverte _pour se perdre dans une contemplation niaiseuse_. _

\- Bébé, on a un problème, annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave.

\- T'as encore foiré les lasagnes ? demanda calmement la jolie brune, les yeux toujours fermés et un fin sourire bordant ses lèvres.

\- Non, je n'ai pas ENCORE foiré les lasagnes, fulmina-t-elle, vexée qu'elle évoque ses échecs culinaire. La preuve, elle n'avait pas senti d'odeur de cramé la dernière fois qu'elle était descendue dans la cuisine, c'était plutôt bon signe. Et puis, _merde_, ce n'était pas le sujet. Elle reprit, remontée comme un coucou : C'est sérieux, Lex'.

Lexa était à peu près sûre qu'elle n'avait pas la même définition du mot "sérieux" que son épouse mais elle ouvrit tout de même les yeux pour lui faire plaisir. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner les capotes que sa chérie tenait du bout des doigts.

\- Tu réalises que je rigolais quand j'ai proposé un plan à trois avec un homme. Pas vrai ?

Clarke la mitrailla du regard, effarée que sa chérie prenne les choses avec autant d'auto-dérision.

\- C'est pas moi qui les ai achetées, précisa-t-elle sèchement.

Ô grand jamais elle n'aurait accepté de partager sa nana avec qui que ce soit. Possessivité, tu connais.

\- Ray les a oubliées ?

\- J'aurais préféré, mais non, ta meilleure amie nympho a finalement l'air d'avoir intégré que notre maison n'était pas un putain de baisodrome où elle pouvait tromper son mec au calme.

Lexa dut prendre sur elle pour ne PAS sourire et tenta une moue vaguement désolée à la place. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait laissé les clefs de la baraque à Raven quand elles étaient parties en vacances, en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour venir arroser les plantes vertes. Clarke leva les yeux au plafond et lâcha d'un ton péremptoire :

\- Elles étaient dans les affaires de Mady.

\- T'as fouillé dans ses affaires ?

_Outch_, Woods. Mauvaise, très mauvaise réaction. Clarke crispa durement la mâchoire. Explosion dans.. trois, deux..

\- Je trouve des capotes dans la chambre de notre fille de quinze ans et la seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est que j'ai pu fouiller dans ses affaires ? Mais on s'en fout de comment je les ai trouvées et t'as pas intérêt à me ressortir ton délire sur le respect de la vie privée. C'est une ado et les ados font n'importe quoi. C'est normal que je me renseigne, c'est pour la protéger. T'imagines si j'étais pas tombée dessus ? On saurait même pas qu'elle a un petit-ami. Si ça se trouve c'est un vieux pervers pédophile qui la manipule..

Elle tournait dans la pièce à la manière d'un lion en cage, de plus en plus dégoûtée par les images répugnantes qui lui grillaient progressivement le cerveau. Lexa se releva pour lui saisir le poignet sans brusquerie et lui retira doucement les préservatifs des mains. Elle les enfonça dans la poche arrière de son jeans, hors de la vue de sa compagne.

\- Arrête de t'agiter, Clarke, c'est pas forcément ce que tu crois. C'est sûrement l'infirmière scolaire qui les lui a donnés. Ils font ça dans la plupart des lycées maintenant, ils assomment les ados avec leurs diatribes sur l'éducation sexuelle comme si c'étaient de parfaits demeurés et leur filent des préservatifs au cas où.

\- T'en connais beaucoup toi des infirmières scolaires qui filent de la capote XL saveur banane à des gamines ?

Lexa grimaça légèrement. En effet, vu d'une telle manière, sa théorie ne tenait pas vraiment la route. A défaut d'avoir mieux sous le coude pour rassurer sa blonde, elle tenta de l'envelopper dans un câlin. Clarke la repoussa dans un grognement avant de renchérir, hargneuse, angoissée et totalement parano :

\- C'est sûrement cet abruti d'Aden. Ils passent quasiment tout leur temps ensemble.

\- Aden est gay, contrecarra Lexa du tac-au-tac. Et si tu pouvais éviter d'insulter mon petit cousin, ça m'arrangerait.

Clarke fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la fin de ce que sa femme venait de lui dire. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à épargner sa belle-famille.

\- C'est pas parce qu'il t'a dit qu'il était gay qu'il l'est réellement. A tous les coups, il t'a dit ça pour qu'on ne se méfie pas de lui et qu'on le laisse roder impunément autour de Mady. Tu te rends compte combien de fois on les a laissés dormir dans la même chambre ?

Lexa inspira longuement, l'agacement commençant à poindre. Elle comprenait parfaitement que sa femme soit inquiète pour Mady - elle l'était également - mais de là à insinuer que son cousin lui ait menti pleine face sur sa sexualité pour s'envoyer en l'air tranquille avec leur fille, c'était juste complètement taré. Et insultant pour Aden qui n'était déjà pas particulièrement à l'aise avec son homosexualité.

\- Pour la deuxième et dernière fois, Aden est gay, répéta-t-elle sur un ton plus claquant. Tu peux chercher ton présumé coupable ailleurs qu'au sein de ma famille.

En temps normal, sa voix grondante aurait sans doute suffit à faire redescendre Clarke mais aujourd'hui, ça ne marcha pas des masses. Sa femme avait visiblement besoin de trouver une cible sur laquelle passer ses nerfs et elle en oubliait toute rationalité. La jolie blonde lui décocha un regard noir. Elle était vexée que Lexa défende - comme toujours - son Aden adoré alors qu'elle aurait dû éructer elle aussi.

\- Que tu l'admettes ou non, TA précieuse famille est un terreau d'obsédés sexuels en puissance. Anya traîne dans les clubs libertins, Roan couche avec des gamines à peine majeures et Ontari change de mec tous les deux jours, alors excuse-moi de supposer que ton petit protégé puisse être aussi porté sur le cul que le reste de ta tribu.

_Bim_. Lexa resta interdite un moment, scotchée par la violence de la tirade qu'elle venait de se manger dans la figure. Elle regarda sa compagne, hébétée, ne voulant pas croire qu'elle avait taclé si bas alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien demandé. Clarke réalisa bien vite qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes et se mordit durement la lèvre. Sa colère avait fondu comme neige au soleil face à la tristesse que lui renvoyaient les émeraudes de sa chérie. Là, elle se sentait juste affreusement coupable. Et conne. Elle tenta maladroitement de se rattraper :

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. dit-elle d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, lâcha froidement Lexa en lui passant devant.

\- Nan mais Lex', pars pas, on s'est même pas mises d'accord sur ce qu'on allait dire à Mady.

Lexa arrêta sa main sur la poignée de la porte. La réaction la plus mature aurait certainement été de quitter la pièce et d'attendre que la pression redescende - ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude - mais là, elle rétorqua sans vraiment réfléchir :

\- T'auras qu'à lui expliquer comment à son âge t'as perdu ta virginité sur la banquette arrière d'une Fiat Punto avec un crétin au QI de poulpe, ça lui évitera peut-être de faire la même.

Les mots avaient à peine été prononcés qu'elle les regretta aussitôt. Trop tard. Clarke était salement piquée. Lexa l'aurait traitée de traînée que ça aurait été exactement pareil.

\- J'oubliais que Madame Parfaite avait eu sa première fois parfaite avec sa petite-amie parfaite dans un putain de queen-size parfait.

Et voilà. Clarke était montait d'un cran en pression.

\- Le moment est assez mal choisi pour parler d'elle, tenta de modérer Lexa.

Costia avait été au centre de suffisamment de disputes au début de leur relation - notamment parce que Clarke craignait que sa nana ne retourne auprès de son premier amour - que la Woods n'osait même plus l'appeler par son prénom de peur de provoquer le démon.

\- Le moment était mieux choisi pour parler de moi comme de la dernière des traînées ? cingla Clarke, touchée dans son ego.

\- J'ai jamais dit que..

\- Si tu l'as pas dit, c'était clairement sous-entendu, coupa sèchement la jolie blonde. Et tu transpirais la condescendance à dix kilomètres.

\- J'ai pas..

\- T'as été condescendante, trancha fermement Clarke. Et tu sais quoi Lexa ? T'as raison. Je suis une pauvre fille qu'a perdu sa virginité avec un pauvre crétin et j'ai tellement peu de respect pour ma personne que j'ai donné mon cul à tous les coins de rue. Ca te fait plaisir de l'entendre, ça va, t'es contente ?

Dopée à la colère et les larmes lui montant aux yeux, elle s'était avancée jusqu'à ce que sa femme se retrouve acculée, les mains en appui contre leur commode. Lexa déglutit péniblement. Son cœur tambourinait fort contre sa poitrine et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à supporter le regard à la fois meurtri et furibond de sa compagne.

Clarke avait enchaîné les histoires éphémères et dénuées de sens avant de la rencontrer. Elle sortait beaucoup (trop ?), ne prenait absolument rien au sérieux et fuyait les relations exclusives comme la peste. Quasiment dix ans à ce rythme. Ca lui avait valu un sacré tableau de chasse et, mauvais revers de la médaille : une réputation de fille facile. C'était le genre passif qu'on avait pas des masses envie de voir resurgir quand on était mariée et maman. Lexa savait qu'elle avait chié dans les bulles en y faisant allusion. Certes, Clarke avait commencé à chercher les embrouilles en dénigrant sa famille mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lâcher de la bassesse pareille.

Dix à quinze bonnes secondes passèrent durant lesquelles elles s'observèrent sans piper mot. Lexa se serait bien excusée mais y'avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans les yeux de son épouse qui lui conseillait de garder le caquet fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Traduction : jusqu'à ce que Clarke ait fini d'évacuer sa rancœur.

\- Je suis peut-être pas le meilleur exemple pour Mady mais t'es quand même celle qu'a trompé sa fiancée pendant son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. C'est pas non plus très propre ça, Woods.

\- Ca n'avait pas l'air de particulièrement te tracasser à l'époque, rétorqua Lexa d'une voix calme, en essayant toujours de tempérer le jeu.

Clarke tâcha vaille que vaille de paraître détachée vis-à-vis de l'écart commis. Elle haussa les épaules et recula quelque peu.

\- Je te rappelle juste que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir fait des conneries étant plus jeune.

Son timbre de voix s'était apaisé et ses traits détendus.

\- Tu viens vraiment de qualifier notre première fois de connerie ? demanda Lexa en usant volontairement d'un ton mélo-dramatique.

Clarke dut se faire violence pour ne pas sourire devant l'air bêtement offusqué de sa chérie et elle n'émit qu'un faible - et peu convaincant - grognement de protestation quand sa femme l'empoigna par le pull pour la ramener doucement au plus proche d'elle.

\- Hm, hm. Ta connerie. Et si tu dis que je t'ai allumée pour que tu craques, je te jure que tu dors sur le canapé cette nuit.

Malgré la menace, le minois de Lexa s'éclaira d'un joli sourire.

\- **Je** t'ai allumée pour que **tu** craques..? tenta-t-elle, mignonne à souhait d'ainsi déformer la vérité pour préserver la susceptibilité de son épouse.

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que cette dernière laisse tomber les dernières barrières et lui concède un bébé-sourire.

\- Ca sonne tellement pas crédible..

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que les Woods étaient tous chauds comme des baraques à frites.

Lexa avait le sourire le disant et ses prunelles brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse, preuves qu'elle n'était pas en train de lui faire reproche de ce qu'elle avait pu lui mitrailler dans la tronche un peu plus tôt. Clarke fit tout de même une petite moue contrite.

\- J'aurais pas dû les critiquer, je suis désolée. En plus, tu sais que je les aime vraiment bien. Ils sont top et ils ont direct été super bienveillants avec Mady. Surtout Aden. C'est une crème ce gamin, il est adorable. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de le démolir comme ça.

La Woods l'embrassa tendrement sur le front pour lui signifier qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et, soulagée, Clarke en profita pour venir loger sa bouille au chaud dans le creux de son cou.

\- J'ai pas non plus été très délicate en te rappelant cette vieille histoire de Fiat Punto.

\- C'était pas une Fiat Punto, c'était une Twingo qui puait les tacos, grommela la blondine.

\- C'était pas dans un queen-size et c'était pas parfait, corrigea Lexa à son tour.

Clarke déposa quelques doux baisers à la base de son cou et se redressa pour la regarder.

\- C'est mignon de mentir pour me faire plaisir mais je me suis vaguement faite à l'idée que t'en avais aimée une autre avant moi et tout le monde sait qu'elle te traitait comme si t'étais la Reine de Saba.

Lexa se fendit d'un léger sourire en coin.

\- C'est sûr qu'elle, elle m'aurait jamais traînée dans les toilettes d'un bar pour notre première fois.

Clarke ronchonna et lui asséna une pichenette gentillette sur l'épaule.

\- Je t'ai pas forcée.

Lexa échappa un rire bref avant de redevenir plus sérieuse.

\- Je sais, j'en avais envie aussi. Et je regrette pas, Clarke. Si c'était pas arrivé cette nuit-là, ça se serait passé à un autre moment. J'ai jamais été raisonnable s'agissant de toi et.. j'aurais été incapable de me marier avec elle après t'avoir vue. Parce que Costia était peut-être très, très proche d'être parfaite - Clarke grimaça tant et si bien que Lexa pressa son index contre sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle l'interrompe - mais toi, t'es parfaite pour moi. T'es ma plus évidente des évidences, mon vrai et unique coup de foudre. Je m'en fiche que t'aies perdu ta virginité dans une Twingo, une Clio ou une Fiat Punto tout comme ça m'est prodigieusement égal que ça ait été la cavalcade dans ton lit avant qu'on se rencontre. C'est dernière nous tout ça, mon amour. Quand je te regarde, je vois juste la maman incroyable que t'es avec notre fille et la femme merveilleuse que j'ai toujours connue et dont je suis tombée amoureuse. T'as pas idée comme je suis fière d'être ton épouse.

_Fucking God. _Clarke aimait sa femme du plus profond de son cœur mais dans ces moments-là, quand elle lui destinait de telles déclarations et qu'elle la couvait d'un regard aussi pur, tendre et amoureux, elle était totalement sous le charme. Son niaiseux palpitant bondissait d'allégresse, l'émotion lui crevait les tripes et lui obstruait sérieusement la gorge.

\- Lexa Woods n'arrivera jamais à se contenter d'un simple "Je t'aime", pas vrai ? murmura-t-elle dans un rire ému.

La susnommée sourit plus grand et prit son visage en coupe. Avec une infinie douceur, elle chassa de ses pouces les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de sa chérie et à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche, comme un secret, elle souffla :

\- Je t'aime.

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Clarke se passa de mots pour lui répondre par la réciproque : elle ancra ses mains à ses hanches pour sceller d'un coup sec leurs bassins et l'embrassa vivement. Parfaitement consentante, Lexa lui laissa toute latitude pour accéder à sa bouche et approfondir le baiser qui vira rapidement au fiévreux. C'était là le pendant agréable du caractère bouillant - voire extrême de sa femme - : quand elle était contente, elle était _vraiment_ contente et elle le faisait _excessivement_ bien comprendre. La jolie blonde semblait avoir momentanément oublié ses angoisses et sa montée de colère, toute occupée qu'elle était à bousiller la réserve de souffle de sa nana en lui roulant patin langoureux sur patin langoureux. Elle avait l'impression d'être dopée à l'endorphine ainsi pressée contre le corps languissant de **sa** Woods et elle savourait pleinement les soupirs appréciateurs et caresses encourageantes dont l'affublait cette dernière.

Tout allait donc merveilleusement bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à qu'une de ses mains baladeuses ne finisse _accidentellement_ dans la poche arrière du jeans de Lexa.

_Électrochoc. Dur retour à la réalité. Tue-désir. Putains de capotes saveur banane_.

Clarke écarquilla des yeux et relâcha aussitôt les lèvres rougies de son amoureuse. Lexa pigea d'emblée ce dont il était question et tenta l'humour pour essayer de désamorcer la bombe :

\- J'ai jamais eu de préservatifs aussi proches de mes fesses.

Clarke la scruta d'un air éberlué et le rictus nerveux suivit.

\- T'habitue pas, c'est la première et dernière fois.

Elle jeta les capotes par terre et les fit glisser d'un habile coup de pied jusque sous leur lit.

\- T'as un vrai talent pour le rangement, ironisa la Woods.

Clarke grogna doucement en guise de réponse et vint se lover contre son torse.

\- Je devrais peut-être l'appeler..

\- On lui parlera toutes les deux demain quand elle sera rentrée de chez ta mère, trancha tranquillement Lexa en perdant une main tendre et apaisante dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Tu pourras jouer le méchant parent ?

Lexa échappa un doux rire. Ce n'était pas l'idée de se taper le rôle de la moralisatrice qui la faisait rire - loin de là - mais bien le ton ultra mignon - limite ronronnant - que sa chérie avait utilisé pour lui demander.

\- Je joue toujours le méchant parent.

\- Mais c'est parce que toi, elle t'écoute. Moi, elle fait toujours l'inverse de ce que je lui dis de faire.

\- Hm..

\- En plus, je te jure que ton petit côté sérieux et autoritaire, ça en impose grave. C'est hyper ultra sexy.

\- Hyper ultra sexy ? Rien que ça ? demanda-t-elle, le sourire en coin.

Clarke sourit également contre son cou et glissa mine de rien ses mains sous le tee-shirt de sa femme pour caresser le bas de son dos à même sa peau. Fourbe, elle s'appliqua à tracer un sillon de baisers à peine frôlés le long de sa jugulaire, crocheta un instant ses crocs au lobe sensible de son oreille et susurra chaudement :

\- J'ai limite envie de prendre sa place quand tu la grondes et c'est vraiment pas par bonté d'âme..

Un frisson remonta fissa le long de l'échine d'une Lexa émoustillée par la confidence.

\- Je ne vais pas tyranniser Mady juste parce que ça t'excite, avertit-elle en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa respiration.

\- Evidemment que non, chérie, assura Clarke d'une voix enjôleuse. Tu vas le faire pour la protéger, parce que tu es une mère particulièrement soucieuse de son bien-être et que tu n'as pas peur d'assumer tes responsabilités.

Peinant à se concentrer alors que sa femme s'amusait tantôt à flatter la courbure de sa taille du bout des doigts, tantôt à mordiller lascivement sa mâchoire, Lexa se contenta d'opiner vaguement du chef. Satisfaite de son effet, Clarke en rajouta une couche sur un timbre plus rauque :

\- Et puis.. si tu te montres assez dissuasive pour qu'elle n'ait pas de rapports avant un certain temps, je vais être beaucoup plus détendue et j'aurais vraiment très, _très_ à cœur de te remercier comme il se doit..

Clarke ponctua sa tirade d'un pernicieux coup de crocs dans la lippe inférieure de son épouse qui, patience à vif et désir montant en flèche, l'attira dans un baiser. Malheureusement pour elle, sa séduisante moitié se recula rapidement.

\- Clarke.. gronda Lexa, hébétée et surtout frustrée d'avoir été ainsi recalée.

La susnommée étira un sourire angélique.

\- Il faudra bien que t'insistes sur le risque de MST : le sida, la syphilis, l'hépatite B, les mycoses vaginales..

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris l'idée, coupa la brunette avant que son excitation ne retombe comme un flan sous la flopée d'images peu attrayantes.

Elle retenta de s'emparer de la bouche de sa chérie qui, une fois encore, ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'obtenir grand chose. Elle soupira bruyamment. Clarke ne perdit en rien son sourire et défit la boucle de sa ceinture sans la lâcher du regard. Elle lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voulait - et même plus - une fois qu'elle aurait gentiment intégré ses recommandations et accepté de les mettre à exécution le lendemain.

\- Tu pourrais aussi retrouver le morveux qu'elle fréquente et menacer de lui péter les jambes si jamais il la touche.

Le visage de Lexa se teinta de scepticisme.

\- Tu te rappelles que je suis pompier et pas mafieuse ?

Clarke haussa une épaule nonchalante et descendit sa braguette d'un trait net.

\- Tu préfères que je demande à Roan ? Il n'aura aucun scrupules, lui.

Les émeraudes de la Woods virèrent à l'enflammée. Elle adorait son demi-frère - quand il ne draguait pas sa femme - mais ils avaient toujours été en rivalité, toujours à se quereller pour savoir qui était le meilleur et, surtout, qui était le véritable chef de leur famille de tarés. Clarke piquait la fierté, c'était bas, mais ça fonctionnait :

\- Non. Je suis mille fois plus intimidante qu'un ex-taulard rustaud et vulgaire qui n'a pas vu de coiffeur depuis des lustres. Et on parle de _ma_ fille, ce n'est pas à lui de s'en occuper. Je ferai ce qu'il faut, comme il faut, s'il le faut. Maintenant arrête de me faire poireauter si tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour avant que tes lasagnes nous ruinent l'alarme incendie.

La blondine se fendit d'un large sourire : sa nana était putain de _badass_, en plus d'être rassurante, charismatique et indécemment désirable. Conquise, Clarke l'agrippa par la nuque pour l'embrasser vélocement. A peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ses doigts s'activaient contre le centre déjà trempé d'une Woods qui l'avait indéniablement bien mérité.

* * *

Malgré la soirée - et la nuit - mouvementées qu'elle avait passées, Clarke s'était levée particulièrement tôt pour un dimanche matin. Elle s'était même réveillée avant Lexa (ce qui n'arrivait en principe jamais, sauf lorsque sa chérie rentrait du boulot aux aurores ou qu'elle se faisait du tracas). Cette histoire de préservatifs était en train de lui tuer les nerfs. Elle avait pris une douche chaude pour tâcher de se détendre - sans grand effet - et avait également tenté d'avaler un petit-déj' mais cette connerie de banane qui semblait la narguer depuis la corbeille de fruits lui avait coupé l'appétit. Au final, elle s'était bornée à préparer de quoi rassasier sa femme : un verre de jus d'orange pressée avec amour, des tartines de confiture et un bol de muesli, le tout déposé bien en évidence sur la table de chevet.

Lexa avait débarqué dans le salon à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Les volets encore fermées, son épouse était recroquevillée sur le canapé, enveloppée dans un plaid à regarder sans vraiment regarder ses dessins animés. Elle déposa un baiser tout doux contre sa joue et s'installa à ses côtés pour grignoter ses céréales. Sans lâcher un mot, Clarke se rapprocha pour faire de ses cuisses musclées son oreiller et remonta son plaid jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre son nez. Attendrie et aux petits soins, Lexa ne lésina pas sur les papouilles apaisantes et continua jusqu'à ce que Morphée tire sa femme au pays du dodo.

Quand Mady rentra à la maison en fin de matinée, Clarke dormait toujours paisiblement et Lexa commençait à pointer du nez dans un bouquin.

\- Ca bosse dur par ici, entama la fraîche arrivante, gentiment moqueuse.

Lexa sourit doucement et lui indiqua de l'index la masse roupillant sur le canapé.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Ca a été chez mamie ? Elle a pas été trop pénible ?

Mady lâcha son sac au beau milieu pour observer la marmotte qui lui servait de mère et répondit à son autre daronne dans le même temps :

\- On l'a convaincue d'aller voir un film d'horreur avec Jake. Elle a flippé sa race, c'était trop drôle.

Lexa corrigea, du tac au tac :

\- On ne dit pas "flipper sa race".

\- Tonton Roan et tata Ray le disent, balança Mady en guise de défense.

\- Tonton Roan et tata Ray n'ont pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour disposer d'un autre type de vocabulaire. Ce n'est pas ton cas. A la place, tu peux éventuellement dire : "L'ancêtre a failli mouiller ses bas de contention et la peur a réveillé son arthrite".

L'adolescente étira un sourire hilare et Lexa lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Le foutage de gueule ne passait pas nécessairement par la vulgarité, parole de Woods.

\- Si maman t'avait entendue, elle aurait pas aimé..

\- Je l'ai entendue, grommela Clarke en se redressant sur le canapé, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle checka d'un œil attentif que sa fille était en bonne forme et adressa un regard réprobateur à sa femme : Arrête de te payer la tête de ma mère.

Lexa se ratatina d'un brin et Mady ricana sous camouflet.

\- Comment tu vas ma puce ? reprit la blondine sur un ton nettement plus doux. T'es rentrée plus tôt que prévu (elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être). Y'a rien de grave ?

La brunette fit non de la tête.

\- Ca va. Mamie a été appelée pour une urgence à l'hosto alors elle m'a déposée plus tôt. Ah, et elle a dit de vous dire qu'elle attendait toujours que vous passiez prendre le thé chez elle.

\- On ira dimanche prochain.

\- Je suis de garde à la caserne tout le week-end, commenta Lexa.

Clarke roula des yeux.

\- Justement.

\- Oh.

Le minois de Lexa s'illumina de compréhension et elle remercia silencieusement sa compagne de lui éviter pareille corvée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sa belle-mère mais.. hm, bref, sans commentaire.

\- Elle veut éviter que ça tourne au drama comme dans Game Of Thrones, précisa l'ado, pleine de lucidité, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Bon, sur ce, je vais dans ma chambre.

\- Teuh, teuh. Pas si vite. Mon câlin, exigea Clarke. Et assieds-toi, faut qu'on te parle.

Mady fronça les sourcils mais se rapprocha tout de même pour que sa mère l'enveloppe dans le creux de ses bras (elle la serra un peu plus fort que d'habitude). La jeune fille regarda son autre maman qui, redevenue sérieuse, l'invita d'un signe de tête de s'asseoir. Sceptique, elle posa son popotin sur le canapé non loin de Clarke alors que Lexa prenait place dans le fauteuil en face. Elle les scruta tour à tour, en cogitant à vive allure sur les éventuelles conneries qu'elle avait pu commettre dernièrement et qui pourraient lui valoir de la remontrance salée. Rien ne lui vint et elle demanda donc, assez anxieuse, avant même que Lexa n'ait pu placer un mot :

\- Vous allez divorcer ?

\- Jamais de la vie, s'exclama la jolie blonde.

Très discrètement, Lexa sourit de la précipitation avec laquelle sa femme avait tué l'idée-même d'une séparation. Mady lui coula un œil pour être sûre que c'était vrai - la confiance régnait, ahem - et la Woods confirma, plus sobrement :

\- Non, on ne va pas divorcer. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça d'ailleurs ?

Mady haussa une épaule.

\- La plupart des gens de votre âge divorcent, et l'autre jour, t'as crié sur maman alors que tu cries jamais d'habitude.

Lexa se pinça l'arête du nez, gênée que leur fille l'ait entendue s'emporter. Clarke la laissa gérer ça, contente que - pour une fois - Mady reconnaisse un tord à son idole (même s'il n'était pas réellement avéré). _Alléluia._

\- Je n'ai pas crié, j'ai juste haussé le ton, tenta de tempérer la Woods, sans grande conviction.

\- T'as crié, contrecarrèrent en chœur les deux femmes de sa vie.

Lexa fusilla son épouse du regard et Clarke papillonna des cils. Elles savaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre que si la première avait passé un savon à la seconde c'était parce que cette dernière avait fumé de la marijuana à la baraque soit-disant pour "raviver l'inspiration artistique". Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Lexa allait se risquer à avouer en présence de leur fille mineure et ça arrangeait vraiment les affaires de Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonna Lexa, à contre-cœur. J'étais énervée, j'aurais pas dû crier sur ta mère.

Mady ne paraissait pas satisfaite. Si sa daronne de coutume ultra zen avait pété son câble, il y avait forcément une raison, un truc grave. Elle changea de cible et posa ses mirettes-rayon-laser sur sa deuxième maman :

\- Tu l'as trompée ?

Clarke resta figée quelques secondes, estomaquée.

\- Mais non ! se défendit-elle vivement une fois sa voix retrouvée.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que t'as dormi sur le canapé mardi dernier ? Je t'ai vue quand je suis descendue me chercher un verre d'eau.

Lexa se mordit durement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire narquoisement. Clarke avait voulu se la jouer traître y'a deux minutes ? _Bam_, _bouffe ton karma_. La Griffin opta pour le mensonge le plus bateau qui soit :

\- Ta mère ronflait, j'arrivais pas à dormir.

Aucune des deux ne trouva ça crédible et Mady ne manqua pas de le faire savoir :

\- Si ça avait été ça, c'est Mam's que t'aurait envoyée dormir sur le canapé.

Clarke évita soigneusement le regard victorieux du "même ta fille a compris que tu me maltraitais" qu'elle aurait pu lire si elle avait tourné la bouille en direction de sa chérie.

Magnanime, Lexa coupa court au suspens pour ne pas laisser Mady angoisser à propos d'une tromperie inexistante (et accessoirement parce qu'elle sentait son épouse à deux doigts de se vautrer dans une justification encore plus moisie) :

\- Ta mère est sortie en boîte de nuit avec tata O' et elle a dormi sur le canapé pour éviter de me réveiller.

Les yeux de Mady se transformèrent en soucoupes.

\- Tu la laisses sortir en boîte ?

\- Hm, hm, à l'occasion.

\- J'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation de ta mère pour sortir, argua Clarke, relativement vexée.

Mady la gratifia d'une brève œillade et poursuivit son dialogue avec sa Mam's comme si elle n'était pas intervenue :

\- Mais pourquoi ? Maman aussi pourrait finir avec un truc chelou dans sa boisson et se faire violer par un vieux détraqué. Tonton Roan a dit qu'elle était encore vachement fraîche pour son âge et y'a plein de mecs comme lui qui traînent en boîte.

\- Comment ça "pour son âge" ? grogna la blondine (qui n'avait toujours pas digéré son entrée dans la trentaine).

\- Tonton Roan a dit quoi ? s'enquit Lexa qui, à l'instar de sa fille, ne prêtait plus tellement attention à ce que pouvait raconter sa femme.

Elle allait finir par dézinguer son abruti de frangin un de ces jours, ça allait être vite réglé.

\- Nan mais t'inquiète, Mam's, je lui ai dit que c'était un has been à côté de toi.

Lexa s'enorgueillit et couva sa progéniture d'un regard fiérot. Exaspérée, Clarke leva les mirettes au plafond et décida d'intervenir, cette fois-ci en usant ton plus tranchant, afin de recentrer le débat sur l'essentiel : ces foutues capotes XL saveur banane :

\- C'est bon, stop. Je crois qu'on bien a compris que ta mère était Chuck Norris et qu'elle distribuait les bons de sortie dans cette famille. _Ironie, bonjour. _Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous expliquer ce que tu fais avec des préservatifs dans ta boîte à bijoux, ce serait certainement plus intéressant.

Ce n'était absolument pas prévu qu'elle aborde le sujet de manière aussi cash - ne serait-ce parce que c'était Lexa qui devait s'en charger -, mais c'était fait, pas de retour en arrière possible : le pavé avait été violemment jeté dans la mare. Les joues de Mady virèrent au rouge et ses yeux semblaient prêts à cribler Clarke de balles. Colère, colère, la gamine.

\- T'as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, Mady, recadra Lexa avec tempérance.

La plus jeune crispa la mâchoire et s'extirpa du canapé.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Ce serait la première à gueuler si on lui faisait.

Agacée par son langage, Lexa gronda sévère :

\- Pèse tes mots quand tu parles de ta mère et rassieds-toi si tu veux pas que je le fasse à ta place. On a pas fini.

La pièce se chargea d'électricité et elles se toisèrent en silence un temps avant que Mady ne finisse par capituler et se rasseoir le plus loooooin possible de Clarke. Cette dernière n'avait pas et n'osait plus piper mot. Lors des rares fois où ça s'échauffait entre sa femme et sa fille, il valait mieux se faire toute petite et attendre que l'orage passe. Et puis, elle savait que Lexa avait le truc pour gérer ce genre de crise : elle était aussi raisonnée, raisonnable et n'avait pas besoin de brailler comme un putois pour appuyer son autorité. Lorsque la Woods reprit, ce fut sur un ton plus doux :

\- On va pas te fâcher. A ton âge, c'est normal que tu puisses vouloir.. - elle chercha les bons mots -.. expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, grommela Mady, les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Et Mamie m'a déjà servi l'exposé sur.. tout ça.

Clarke grimaça légèrement et tourna d'emblée ses yeux clairs vers sa compagne. Elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'intérieurement sa chérie bouillait d'apprendre que sa belle-mère s'était ENCORE mêlée de l'éducation de leur fille (sans les consulter qui plus est).

\- Te fie pas à ce que te dit mamie. A son époque, les préservatifs étaient encore faits à base de vessies de porcs.

\- Mon dieu.., murmura Clarke en se cachant brièvement la tête entre les mains.

Mady hoqueta, entre surprise et dégoût, et sans le vouloir, un mini-sourire lui échappa. Clarke était plongée dans un tel dépit qu'elle n'osa même pas reprendre sa femme, qui poursuivit donc :

\- On est inquiètes pour toi. On savait même pas que t'avais un petit-ami.

\- J'ai pas de petit-ami.

Elle l'avait affirmé sans sourciller et Lexa eut soudainement peur qu'elle leur _"fasse une Clarke"_ avec un quasi inconnu plus âgé à l'arrière d'une Twingo puant le tacos. Son épouse dut songer à l'identique car elle l'entendit presque déglutir.

\- Co.. comment ça t'as pas de petit-ami ? bégaya la Woods.

Mady soupira bruyamment.

\- Détendez-vous, je vais pas coucher avec le premier venu. Les capotes sont pas à moi.

Clarke retrouva l'usage de la parole et, yeux plissés de suspicion, demanda :

\- Comment ça elles sont pas à toi ?

\- Vous promettez que vous vous énervez pas si je vous le dis ?

\- On te le promet, assura précipitamment la jolie blonde sans même s'enquérir de l'avis de son épouse.

Mady mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Elle n'aimait pas balancer mais elle n'aimait pas non plus voir ses parents se tracasser les sangs pour rien. Et puis, elle n'avait absolument aucune envie que Lexa s'engage dans un discours ultra gênant sur le sexe, ses dangers et les précautions à prendre. _Merci, mais non merci. _

\- C'est à Aden.

_Gné ? No comprendo. _Ou peut-être que.. _Oh, shit_. Aden et Mady. Clarke perdit encore une teinte de couleur.

\- Aden.. ? L'Aden soit-disant gay de ta mère ?

Mady la rabroua exactement comme sa femme aurait pu le faire - et l'avait d'ailleurs déjà fait à propos du jeune homme - :

\- Aden n'est pas soit-disant gay, il _est_ gay. Tu devrais apprendre à ne plus remettre en cause la sexualité des autres, ça peut être mal vécu par les minorités.

God. Lexa l'avait indubitablement contaminée avec son petit air docte - limite condescendant - et ses grands principes. D'ailleurs, Maître Jedi - toujours dans son fauteuil - avait les émeraudes qui scintillaient de fierté à la tirade de sa padawanette.

\- Moui, bref, marmonna Clarke. Tu nous expliques le rapport entre ton cousin _assurément_ gay et les préservatifs planqués dans ta boîte à bijoux ?

Mady zieuta Lexa du coin de l'œil et déballa l'histoire une fois qu'elle eut reçu sourire encourageant de la part de sa mère :

\- Aden savait pas où le faire avec son copain alors je lui ai laissé mon double de clef quand on a passé le week-end chez tata O' et tonton Linc'. Ils ont pas dû faire gaffe en partant et ils ont oublié deux presos dans ma chambre. Je les ai rangés dans ma boîte à bijoux en attendant qu'il vienne les récupérer.

\- Ils ont fait ça dans TA chambre ? s'exclama Clarke, écœurée.

\- Bah.. je suis pas sûre qu'ils l'aient fait _que_ dans ma chambre.

D'un coup, trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur le canapé. En moins de deux, le sofa était totalement déserté. Lexa eut un rictus moqueur à les voir ainsi faire, Mady fronça du nez et Clarke prit une looooongue inspiration pour ne pas disjoncter.

D'abord Raven, maintenant Aden.. Pourquoi, POURQUOI invitait-t-on toujours des gens à venir baiser dans sa maison en son absence ?

\- Je suis désolée, maman, s'excusa Mady en se rapprochant de sa Maman-Poule. Je voulais pas vous inquiéter, je te jure. Je pensais pas que tu tomberais dessus.

\- Oh.. _ma princesse_, c'est pas grave, balbutia Clarke avant de passer une main tendre - quoi qu'encore un poil tremblante - dans la tignasse brune de sa fille.

Et dans le fond, ce n'était effectivement pas un drame, c'était même nettement préférable à tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. La prunelle de ses yeux n'était pas encore prête à sauter le pas, c'était ça l'essentiel et c'était là-dessus qu'elle devait se focaliser. Sans prévenir, elle attira Mady dans un gros câlin de l'extrême attention-tu-vas-crever-étouffée et lui écrasa un tas de baisers émus sur le haut du crâne.

\- Tu pourrais garder tes surnoms niaiseux pour Mam's stoplé ? ronchonna-t-elle - comme toute bonne ado - lorsque sa mère lui laissa un minimum d'espace pour souffler.

\- Si un jour elle m'appelle _ma princesse_, ce sera un vrai motif de divorce.

Mady se fendit d'un sourire goguenard à l'intervention moqueuse de sa Mam's, qui, légèrement en retrait, avait le cœur tout bouffi d'amour à regarder des deux femmes de sa vie enlacées.

\- Continue de faire la maligne Lex' et c'est toi qui va finir par regarder ce documentaire que j'ai téléchargé sur les mycoses.

Lexa tordit sa bouche en une grimace et Mady geignit :

\- Vous aviez prévu de me forcer à regarder votre truc dégueu ?

Clarke lui sourit tendrement.

\- Absolument, et on va te garder ça bien au chaud.

La jeune fille regarda ses deux mamans tour à tour, entre dégoût et offuscation.

\- Vous êtes ultra gênantes.

\- Merci, minauda Lexa dans un sourire en coin.

\- On t'aime aussi, conclut Clarke, tout sourire.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A la revoyure ! **


End file.
